princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubadour
"Be inspired by the silent." Soul is not a silent, static egg that we must shelter from the outside world until the time comes for it to hatch. Troubadours know the truth – the soul is a living, breathing maelstrom and unless we open up and let it out, it can smother to death within us. And the Troubadours have the keys to let it out. Each Troubadour is a master of some artifice – singing, dancing, painting, sculpting, cracking jokes, or even just folding paper cranes. In their past lives, they were the queens of bards, storytellers and chanters, masters of divine instruments who imparted the wisdom of the ages in grand halls and shady groves. Now their mission now is to set us free from ourselves. Art, the Troubadours teach, gives shape to things that people can't or won't express themselves. Every song or painting or performance lets the silent and unassuming realize and crystallize the beautiful internal forces they otherwise overlook. The people of the Fallen World suffer through with souls buried under the rubble of the Kingdom. The Troubadours are archaeologists of Joy. Most people would describe Troubadours as people with their heads in the clouds. If they aren't visualizing a statue or planning a new routine or reviewing the forms of a plot, then a Troubadour is admiring the natural art of the world around her – the patterns woven out of everyday life and the people who populate it. Troubadours are vibrant, expression personalities, not shy about baring their souls. Their chosen art tends to consume their life and they want to involve as many people as they can in It. Unfortunately, they are artists first and foremost – they easily get lost in a world of symbols and frequently can't understand people's impatience with their “frivolous” hobbies. Dreams Troubadours dream of their own artist ambitions displayed on an epic scale – murals that span cities, songs that resonate to the heavens, whole countries dancing. In these dreams, they are the puppet-masters that make the whole world come to life with their energy and enthusiasm. The Cataclysm descends and they find themselves singers in the land of the deaf, painters in the land of the blind, clowns under the flag of melancholy, wandering a cold world as they starve in rags. Magic Troubadours have affinity for the Appear, Inspire and Shape Charm families. Starting Troubadours get one transformed Attribute dot in either Presence or Dexterity. Duties Troubadours draw magic from the release of others' souls. Their duty encompasses providing art that inspires or consoles those who otherwise draw into themselves, encouraging and teaching those looking for a way to express themselves, and energizing those around them with their own vibrant talents. Oaths First Oath: I will use my talents to awaken, not tranquilize. My art must always carry the sting of truth and the spark of life. It must never be used to make people afraid of their own identities or trick them into silence. Second Oath: My art will ever be for my audience. I must not become so wrapped up in my own ego that I forget the people around me. Without the mortals who need it, my art is merely a selfish exercise in solipsism. Third Oath: I will devote myself to art. The Art is my life. There can be no time for anything else, no other ambitions. I will wholly and totally be an artist. Stereotypes *'Champions:' When you can use it to aim public opinion at a threat to the community, a song is a sharper weapon than a sword. *'Graces:' We both tell the truth, I just express it more creatively. *'Menders:' Tell me how I can help. *'Seekers': Do you remember your teacher's lecture on the states and their capitals? No? Do you remember that song from Animaniacs? Yeah, it's like that. *'Vampires': You dress yourselves up and act so elegant, but you're really just wearing funeral makeup. *'Werewolves': Such strong emotions, hold still. I need to get this on canvas. *'Mages': I don't understand, if you experienced a revelation like that how can you not be shouting it from the rooftops. *'Prometheans': To literally touch god through your creations... *'Changelings': They're very secretive, but you can see their pain in their art if you know how to look. *'Sin-Eaters': Such a dynamic and energetic people, pity there's no substance behind it all. *'Mad Scientists': I know how it feels to be inspired, but there's really no excuse for what you did. *'Leviathans': That's just horrible, and maybe just a little bit beautiful. Wait! What am I saying?! *'Hunters': You fight monsters? Without any special powers to help you out? And you win? lip Do you want my number? *'Mortals': I've got something to show you, I think you'll quite like it. Inspiration Fancy Lala, Lucia Nanami, Haruhara Haruko, the EBA Next: Allies of the Hopeful Category:Calling Category:Splats